J E A O L U S
by Vibergt
Summary: Sakura meminta putus kemarin, Sasuke bingung apa kesalahannya / "Katakan saja kau menyesal, masih saja tsundere. Makanya kau jangan irit bicara begitu, dingin sok cool lah dari itu semua apa yang kau dapat hah? Sakura bosan padamu" / "Begitu? Jadi, boleh aku tau kau menyukaiku atau tidak?"


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishomoto**

 **Story by Vibergt**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke, Naruto dan sepupunya Ino berjalan di tengah tengah koridor. Mereka saling bercerita sambil bercanda, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya bergumam mengumpat kesal dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas sontak menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang berambut seperti bokong ayam jago, merasa heran dengan mood Sasuke yang mendadak buruk ketika melewati koridor. Naruto memperhatikan sekitarnya dan seketika mengerti dengan perubahan mendadak teme panggilan kesayangan Naruto untuk Sasuke.

"Berhenti menggerutu teme! Itu sungguh menggangguku" Ujar Naruto berusaha memancing Sasuke untuk bicara daripada mengumpat.

"Itu urusanmu" Ucap Sasuke kesal yang membuat pendengarnya yaitu Naruto ikutan kesal.

"Kau menyesal putus dengan Sakura kan?" Tebak Naruto yang matanya mengarah pada Sakura yang sedang bersama seorang lelaki.

"Tch, cuman heran dia memutuskanku kemarin. Tak kusangka dia play girl ternyata" Ujar Sasuke berusaha meredam emosi saat melihat lelaki yang bersama Sakura itu mengusap rambut Sakura. Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu karena posisinya yang membelakangi Sasuke. Dan jujur saja, Sasuke masih mempunyai perasaan kepada Sakura.

Selama ini hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan hampir setahun itu baik baik saja. Tapi nyatanya Sakura meminta putus kemarin, dan Sasuke sendiri bingung apa dia berbuat kesalahan? Dan sekarang Sasuke tau jawabannya, ternyata Sakura telah kepincut dengan lelaki lain. Terbukti dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, Sakura dan lelaki itu tertawa bersama.

Mungkin Sakura merasa lebih bahagia dengan lelaki itu dibandingkan dirinya yang tidak ada romantis romantisnya, selain itu Sasuke seorang pribadi yang dingin, kaku, dan hanya bicara jika seperlunya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke takut jika dia salah bicara dengan Sakura, hingga ia hanya berbicara jika diajak bicara. Itupun saat mereka kencan dulu, Sasuke tidak pernah mengajak Sakura. Ia tidak tau cara untuk mengajak Sakura kencan. Sebaliknya Sakura yang selalu mengajak Sasuke untuk bermalam minggu istilah biasanya yaitu kencan.

Sasuke mulai mengerti, Sakura sudah bosan padanya. Saat ia melihat lelaki itu memberi Sakura bunga yang entah didapatkannya darimana, Sasuke merasa ingin menyingkirkan lelaki itu dihadapan Sakura. Tapi sekarang Sakura bukan miliknya lagi, Sasuke sekarang tidak mempunyai hak untuk menyingkirkan lelaki itu.

"Katakan saja kau menyesal, masih saja tsundere. Makanya kau jangan irit bicara begitu, dingin sok cool lah dari itu semua apa yang kau dapat hah? Sakura bosan padamu" Naruto menegur Sasuke karena tidak tahan dengan umpatan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya takut salah bicara dobe" Ucap Sasuke

"Emm gimana jika kau mencoba mendekati Sakura lagi, err anggap saja pdkt kedua" Saran Ino yang sedari tadi berdiam dengan pandangan ke arah Sakura dan lelaki disamping Sakura.

"Tch i-"

"Itu bagus! Tenang saja teme, itu tidak membuat harga dirimu turun bodoh"

'Bagaimana Naruto tau apa yang kupikirkan? Dia bahkan mengataiku bodoh. Apa dia seorang cenayang?' Batin Sasuke

"Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai perusak hubungan orang, lagipula Sakura terlihat bahagia dengannya" Ucap Sasuke mulai duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan dekat koridor yang dilewati tadi. Diikuti dengan Ino dan Naruto yang ikut duduk, dari sini mereka masih bisa melihat Sakura dan lelaki itu.

"Itu juga susah sih, oh! Sebelum kau menyerah, gimana jika kau mengetes perasaan Sakura? Apa dia masih menyukaimu atau tidak" Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Kau tidak lihat dia? Dia bisa tertawa walaupun itu tanpaku" Ucap Sasuke yang terkesan alay, mungkin akibat rasa kecewanya yang sudah tingkat dewa?.

"Kau coba saja teme! Daripada kau menyesal?"

"Benar Sasuke, penyesalan selalu di belakangan" Kata Ino

"Trus, mau coba gimana?"

"Gimana kalau kau tes Sakura dengan Ino?"

"Aku?" Ino menunjuk dirinya

"Iya!, kalian buat saja Sakura cemburu. Apalagi kau punya bakat akting kan Ino? Dan Sasuke turunin dulu sifat sok coolmu itu" Ucap Naruto yang terkesan bossy.

"Hn? Turunin gimana?"

"Teme geblek deh, kau elus saja rambut Ino kalian saling gandeng atau apa kek. Masa kau tidak tau cara buat orang cemburu?" Ucap Naruto

"Hn, kau punya pacar?" Tanya Sasuke pada Ino.

"Punya sih, tapi anak IPS. Kayaknya dia gak bakal liat soalnya dia jarang lewat sini, katanya daerah ini kekuasaan anak IPA" Ucap Ino

"Nah, kalian duduk dekatan kalau aku beri kode siulan. Artinya Sakura liat kesini dan kalian buat dia cemburu, aku akan sembunyi dibalik pilar okey?" Ucap Naruto

"Hn"

"Oke"

Naruto mulai bersembunyi di balik pilar, lalu memberi siulan kearah Sasuke dan Ino saat melihat gerak gerik Sakura yang akan menoleh kemari. Melihat kode dari Naruto, Sasuke memulai aksinya dengan merangkul Ino, lalu Ino mulai mengangkat ponselnya berpura-pura akan selfie bersama Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto memberikan dua jempol kearah Sasuke dan Ino "Good job!"

Disisi lain Sakura dan lelaki yang bernama Sai berpegangan tangan, sampai Sai dan Sakura menoleh kearah kedua manusia yang terlihat berselfie ria.

"Is that crazy!?" Pekik Sai

"Siapa yang crazy?"

"Dia pacarku!" Seru Sai menghampiri Ino dan Sasuke. Melihat Sai yang pergi, terpaksa Sakura mengikuti Sai kearah mantannya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sai terlihat emosi

"Kenapa kau disini? Oh sekarang kau dengan Sakura?"

"Aku hanya membantu Sakura membuat mantannya cemburu, nah kau kenapa bersama lelaki ini?"

"Oh ya? Aku juga membantu Sasuke membuat Sakura cemburu" Jelas Ino

"Okey, kita pergi" Kata Sai menggandeng Ino

Naruto yang melihat situasi segera bergegas pergi, sebelum Sasuke memarahinya. Karena sarannya yang membuat Sasuke malu.

Sakura masih berdiam kikuk menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"Hey?" Ucap Sakura kaku

"Jadi kenapa kau memutuskanku, lalu membuatku cemburu?" Tanya Sasuke mengintimidasi

"Aku ingin melihat reaksimu saat kita putus"

"Dan?"

"Aku mau tau kau menyukaiku atau tidak? Kau irit bicara, kau bahkan tidak pernah mengajakku kencan dulu, jadi aku mengetesmu"

"Kau bisa tanya kepadaku, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mengajakmu kencan kau taulah aku orangnya gimana"

"Begitu? Jadi, boleh aku tau kau menyukaiku atau tidak?" Ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu Sakura! Untuk apa aku mengajakmu pacaran jika bukan karena aku menyukaimu?" Sasuke mulai berbicara terbuka pada Sakura, ia tak ingin menyesal.

"Jadi?" Sakura menunggu ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya, Sakura merasa senang Sasuke mulai terbuka padanya.

"Kita balikan?" Tawar Sasuke membuat Sakura menerjangnya dalam pelukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Thank you! RnR?_**

 ** _Makasihh yg udah fav and review_**

 ** _Dann sorry kalo drabble kali ini ada yg gak paham_**

 ** _Love u all!_**


End file.
